Spider man and Rwby Heroes Unite
by Agent Mech V
Summary: In Spider-Man Dimension he was fighting Doc Ock and the Sinister Six the web or you try to fight them but Doc Ock create a dimension machine that could send the web warriors to another dimension but instead it's send both the web warriors and the Sinister Six into remnant and met four colorful girl and their friends.


Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon Academy

Spider-Man and his friends we're going to stop The Sinister Six from terrorizing the world.

Stop right there doc ock! Spider-Man said to Doc Ock.

Well well well Spider-Man you made all this way here.

But you cannot defeat me or the Sinister Six. Doc Ock said back to Spider-Man

Say hello to my new invention! Doc Ock said to them.

What the heck is that!? Agent Venom said with shock.

This is the dimension machine you can send you Wed Warriors to another parallel universe. Doc Ock explained to them.

I won't let you do that! Spider-Man said when you around to Doc Ock. Before Spider-Man could stop Doc Ock from pushing the button it was too late.

The machine begins to make a loud noise and a bright light it not also took the web warriors it also took the Sinister Six with them. The web warriors landed hard somewhere.

Is everyone okay? Spider-Man said to the web warriors. Yeah I'm fine. Iron spider said. Wow! Where are we? Power man said. I have no clue but we are not in New York. Spider-Man said to the web warriors.

Hey look there's a robbery going on. The Patriot said pointed to some men that were robbing a shop.

STOP RIGHT HERE! Spider-Man said to them.

Who are you guy spotted to be? One of the Thugs said to them.

We're your Friendly Neighborhood Web Warriors! Spider-Man said back to them.

The thugs looked at eacher and began shooting at the Web Warriors.

[Spider-Man dodged all the bullets and punched one by one.] [While Iron-Spider And The Patrioteer blast them with their plasma lasers.] [And Iron-Fist punched them in chest and in Face.] [Agent Venom blasted the with his missiles.]

Hey! are you okay? Spider-Man said to the shop owner.

I'm fine. But who are all you? Shop Owner said back to them.

We're the Web Warriors and also we are superheroes. Spider-Man said to Shop Owner.

Not bad fighting you guy there! A voice said towards the Web Warriors.

The Web Warriors looked in front of them here were Four colorful girls.

Uh..who are you guys? Spider-Man said to Four Girls. I'm Ruby Rose.

First One said. I'm Weiss Schnee. Second One said. I'm Blake Belladonna. T

hird One said. And I'm Yang Xiao Long, I'm also ruby's older sister. Fourth One said.

The pleasure's all mine. Spider-Man said to Ruby and her Friend.

And you are? Yang said to them. We're The Web Warriors a bunch of Super Heroes.

Spider-Man said back to them. Due! What are you doing? Nova said Spider-Man. These people don't who are. So stay cool Buckethead! Spider-Man said back to Nova.

Buckethead? Ruby laughed at Nova.

Ok my name is Spider-Man. Spider-Man said.

I'm Nova. Nova said.

I'm Agent Venom. Agent Venom said.

I'm Iron-Spider. Iron-Spider said.

I'm Power Man. Power Man said.

I'm Iron Fist. Iron- Fist said.

Those are some of the coolest names yet. Blake said. You guys have to come to Beacon.

Weiss said to them. Ok share. Iron- Spider said. An AirShip came to take them to Beacon.

Whoa! That's Beacon. The Patrioteer said. Team RWBY walked into with their superhero friends.

Everyone looked at them in a weird way. Team JNPR was walk to see Team RWBY. Hey Ruby. who are those guys? Jaune said to Ruby pointing at the other guys. These are the web warriors a bunch of superheroes. Yang explained to Jaune.

(Gasp!) Are you guys really super heroes? Jaune said with excitement.

Whoa, whoa, take it easy kid to be a superhero. you must have great responsibility. Spider-Man said to Jaune.

Ozpin walked through the hallway and saw the web warriors. My name is Professor Ozpin. Ozpin said to them.

I'm Spiderman and these are the web warriors this Agent Venom, Iron Fist, white tiger, power man, Nova, Iron Spider, The Patriot. Spider-Man said to Ozpin.

I want to see your faces. Ozpin said to them. the web warriors were in shock.

Dude you should we reveal ourselves to everyone. Agent Venom said to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man looked around at everyone. We got no choice. will have to reveal ourselves.

Spider-Man said. My name is Peter Parker known as the Ultimate Spider-Man. Peter said.

My name is Flash Thompson known as Agent Venom.

Flash said. My name is Harry Osborn known as The Patriot. Harry said.

My name is Luke Cage known as Power Man.

Luke said My name is Amadeus Cho known as the Iron Spider.

Cho said.

My name is Ava Ayala known as The White Tiger. Ave said.

My name is Daniel "Danny" Rand known as Iron Fist. Danny said.

My name is Sam Alexander known as Nova. Sam said.

Good you'll all be split up to four separate teams. Ozpin said to them.

I'm fine with that Spider-Man replied to Ozpin.

So where are we going? Flash asked. To your dorms. Ozpin said to Flash.

Whoa! These rooms are big! Harry said.

And your classes will start tomorrow. Ozpin said to them.

Peter looked back at Flash,Harry and Amadeus. I think that got the perfect team. Peter said to himself.

So that can we called our team? Amadeus said to them.

Team SPIV! Peter replied to them.

That sounds pretty good Harry agreed to Peter idea.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
